Jawaban Kagami
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Berbagai pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan chara-chara Kuroko no basket, dilontarkan kepada Kagami. Apa ya kira-kira jawaban Kagami?(side story : Wawancara anggota GOM Kagami (mungkin)). Warning: OOC, dan typo.
1. Chapter 1

Halo saya lagi-lagi membuat cerita baru, jadi maaf kalau membuat kalian bosan melihat saya. Sebenarnya ini request dari seseorang-sebut saja Bambang-, dia sangat memaksa minta dibuatkan. Jadinya lahirlah fanfic ngasal ini. Silahkan dinikmati(?).

Catatan: Author (_italic_), Kagami (**bold**)

**.**

"_Hai..Kagami-kun lama tak jumpa...kebetulan ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."_

**Kagami: "Mau wawancara lagi ya?"**

**.**

**Jawaban Kagami**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Humor dan Parodi**

**Warning : OOC, dan typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

" _Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku, mengerti?"_

**Kagami: "Baiklah."**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan entah ini adalah anugerah atau bencana, secara tidak sengaja author bertemu dengan Kagami Taiga disebuah toko buku dekat stasiun. Memang sih kelihatannya seperti kebetulan belaka namun setelah kita usut ternyata itu hanya rekayasa author saja. Sebenarnya author sudah men-_stalking_ Kagami sejak kemarin, makanya author menyusun skenario agar dia bisa terlihat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kagami.

Dasar...tante-tante suka modus...

"_Kau siap?"_

**Kagami: "Ya aku siap."**

Author sudah bersiap dengan sebuah notes kecil ditangan kirinya serta sebuah pulpen bertinta sekarat ditangan kanannya. Sesi tanya jawab ini akan segera dimulai.

"_Ehem... Kagami-kun..pertama-tama coba kamu bayangkan kalau Aomine Daiki adalah seorang uke."_

SPUUURRRTTT...DAPUQ...

Kagami kaget, sampai-sampai minuman yang sedang diminumnya tersembur semua ke wajah author. Sedangkan author yang kena semburan bukannya melap wajahnya dengan tisu atau diusap dengan tanah sampai 7 kali, dia malah dengan sigap mengeluarkan handphone _touchscreen_ miliknya dan kemudian mengetik sesuatu...

_**'Barusan gue disembur Kagami...itu loh Kagami Taiga. Loh semua pasti iri wuahahaha...'**_

Oh rupanya dia update status FB toh...penting banget...

**Kagami: "A...Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya..."**

Bayangkan seorang Aomine Daiki yang sedang mendesah nikmat karena di tusuk oleh seseorang, entah mengapa itu horor sekali...

"_Sudah bayangkan saja, lalu menurutmu kalau Aomine itu uke, dia itu uke jenis apa?"_

Kagami kembali berpikir. Walaupun sesekali ia terlihat menutup mulutnya karena tidak kuat serta wajahnya berubah warna dari normal-hijau-biru-sampai merah(?), Kagami tetap berusaha tampil profesional.

**Kagami: "Sebenarnya aku sulit membayangkannya, tapi...aku pikir Aomine itu...**_**Tsundere uke**_**."**

PFFFT...WHAT?!...

Author berusaha menahan tawanya. Coba pertama-tama kalian bayangkan Aomine _tsundere_...

"_**Jangan salah paham... bu-bukannya aku ingin mencoba ditusuk olehmu, tapi aku hanya penasaran saja tau..."**_

Dan tolong kalian bayangkan Aomine mengatakan hal tersebut sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah...

"..."

DAPUQ...EXTREME BRO...

"_Ke...pfft...kenapa kau menganggapnya tsundere?"_

**Kagami: "Ehm...karena menurutku dia **_**tsundere**_**."**

Apanya? Bagian mananya dari Aomine yang menunjukan dia itu _tsundere_?

Oke tenang...tarik nafas lalu hembuskan. Mari kita coba telaah secara perlahan, apakah Aomine itu jenis _tsundere uke_ atau bukan.

Sebutkan ciri-ciri _Tsundere uke_:

** -pura tidak suka padahal suka.**

Bisa dibilang mungkin ini benar karena Aomine suka bersikap seperti itu. Kita ambil bukti terkadang Aomine suka sok jual mahal ketika ia berbicara dengan Imayoshi-_san_ (_source_: agen Momoi).

**2. Suka marah-marah tidak jelas saat berdekatan dengan orang yang disuka**

Yang ini juga benar. Kalau diingat-ingat Aomine selalu marah-marah tidak jelas setiap ia bertemu dengan Wakamatsu-_san_. Bakan pernah Aomine marah sambil adu jotos(?) dengan Wakamatsu-_san,_ padahal saat itu Wakamatsu-_san_ tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuat Aomine marah. (_source_: agen Sakurai)

**3. Selalu berbicara tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya.**

Dan yang terakhir ini tentu saja benar. Aomine selalu bilang tidak mau menuruti perintah Imayoshi-_san_ dan Wakamatsu-_san_, tapi ujung-ujungnya Aomine tetap melaksanakan perintah tersebut. Walaupun terkadang Imayoshi-_san_ dan Wakamatsu-_san_ tidak memaksanya untuk mengerjakan hal itu. (_source_: agen Momoi)

Jadi dari ketiga poin diatas dapat disimpulkan bahwa jika Aomine Daiki adalah seorang _uke_ maka ia termasuk _tsundere_ _uke_.

Wow...

Author cuma bisa cengo gara-gara hasil pemikirannya sendiri, ia tidak menyangka dari pemikiran_ absurd_-nya dapat diketahui bahwa Aomine adalah _tsundere_. Apakah besok akan turun hujan?

Entahlah hanya tuhan yang tau...

**TBC**

Ini cacat...aku gak ada ide tapi maksa buat fanfic...abisnya kebetulan lagi nganggur sebentar jadi ya...begitulah...

Kalau ada yang membaca cerita ini...aku doakan semoga mata mereka tetap sehat /amin/

Sekian cuap-cuap saya dan terima kasih semua /lambai-lambai/

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **


	2. Chapter 2

Inilah chapter kedua dari cerita ini. Selamat menikmati(?)...

.

Akhirnya...

Setelah berhasil melewati rintangan di pertanyaan pertama, Kagami pun bernafas lega. Tapi sayang rupanya wawancara nista ini masih berlanjut, liat saja author sudah mulai cuap-cuap kembali...

"_Pertanyaan kedua.."_

**Kagami: "Ada lagi?!"**

.

**Jawaban Kagami**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Humor dan Parodi**

**Warning : OOC, dan typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Kagami ingin sekali kabur dari tempat itu, ia merasa lebih baik dikurung bersama Nigou daripada harus berduaan dengan orang paling absurd dicerita ini.

"_Tentu saja masih ada...tolong dengarkan baik-baik."_

Kalau author sendiri sih sepertinya merasa senang karena ia bisa menyiksa Kagami. Melihat wajah memelas Kagami, membuat author hampir saja pingsan bersimbah darah. Untung saja author kita ini imannya agak kuat.

"_Jadi begini ...apakah menurutmu Akashi itu moe?"_

UHUK...UHUK...DAPUQ...

Kagami tersedak kuaci yang sedang dimakannya, sementara author hanya sibuk memperhatikan Kagami tanpa membantunya sedikit pun.

Dasar...

"_Jadi apa jawabanmu?"_

Kagami yang sudah terbebas dari tersedaknya, langsung menatap aneh author. Mana bisa orang terseram di **Kuroko No Basket** itu _moe_? Kayaknya mata author sedang sakit...atau jangan-jangan otaknya yang sedang konslet...

_Kokoro_ Kagami lelah...

Setelah menenangkan dan memantapkan hatinya, Kagami pun mulai angkat suara...

**Kagami: "...Entahlah aku tidak tau..."**

GUBRAAAAK...

Author jatuh dari kursi dengan anggunnya...

"_Co-coba kau pikir-pikir dulu."_

Sebenarnya Kagami tidak mau mendengarkan permintaan author hanya saja ia tidak kuat melihat wajah memelas author. Melihat hal nista itu membuat Kagami hampir muntah...

**Kagami: "Baiklah."**

Sepertinya kagami membutuhkan bantuan kita. Mari kita telaah lebih dalam lagi, apakah seorang Akashi Seijurou itu _moe_ atau tidak...

Coba kita lirik kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan oleh Akashi:

agen Reo:

Akashi terkadang suka memainkan ujung rambutnya ketika ia sedang berpikir.

"_**Akashi sangat moe saat itu, apalagi ia melakukannya sambil melamun...kyaaaaa kalau melihat itu aku jadi selalu ingin memeluknya."**_

agen Mayuzumi

Ketika Akashi berdiri didepan jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar, angin yang bertiup akan selalu mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Membuat Akashi mau tidak mau merapikan rambutnya dengan tangannya, tetapi walaupun sudah dirapihkan rambutnya akan tetap berantakan karena angin akan kembali meniup-niup rambutnya.

"_**Dan apakah kalian tau jika dia sudah mulai kesal karena rambutnya terus-terusan berantakan...wajah cemberutnya itu selalu membuatku tidak tahan."**_

agen Kotarou

Ketika Akashi sedang memberikan instruksi lalu tiba-tiba dia bersin.

"_**Suara bersinnya lucu apalagi ia melakukannya sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan kedua tangan setelah itu menatap kami dengan mata berair dan berguman..'ma-maaf.'...itu moe, Reo-nee bahkan sampai mimisan."**_

.

Pencerahan...__

Setelah kagami mendengarkan suara-suara gaib disekelilingnya, ia pun akhirnya membuat sebuah kesimpulan bahwa...

**Kagami: "Ya aku akui Akashi itu **_**moe**_**...a-apalagi kalau ia menggunakan **_**nekomimi**_** dan berkata 'makan aku'..."**

BLUSH...

Ah author blushing parah, Kagami juga dan reader...entahlah hanya diri mereka dan Tuhan yang tau...

**TBC**

Maaf ini pendek...endingnya itu gak banget...

Aku kehabisan ide dan kata-kata /dilempar

Btw makasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca dan repot-repot mereview cerita absurd ini /nangis guling-guling

Saya usahakan update cepat soalnya chapter ini pendek dan rada aneh...maaf kalau ceritanya maksa /pundung

Oke sekian cuap-cuap saya dan terima kasih semua /cium reader satu-satu

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **


	3. Chapter 3

Halo saya kembali janjinya cepat tapi ternyata terlambat, maafkan saya. Dan maaf pula chapter ini rada ngaco...saya kehabisan ide. Semoga kalian terhibur dan selamat menikmati(?)...

.

"_Oke mari kita kepertanyaan selanjutanya."_

**Kagami: "Oke...aku pasrah saja."**

**.**

**Jawaban Kagami**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Humor, Parodi dan Ambigu**

**Warning : OOC, dan typo**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Sesi tanya jawab _absurd_ ini pun terus berlanjut, sudah 5 buah buger habis dimakan oleh Kagami. Tinggal sisa 5 burger lagi dan Kagami akan berhasil memakan 10 burger. Disisi lain author kita dari tadi sampai sekarang satu buah _vanila milkshake_ pun belum dia habiskan. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa, maka jawabannya **"Lagi ngirit jadi minumnya dikit-dikit."**

Jenius...

"_Ehem Kagami-kun...menurutmu Kise Ryouta itu..."_

**Kagami: "Ya?"**

Pertanyaan mulai dilontarkan, Kagami mulai pula komat-kamit dalam hati.

"_Ne...Kise Ryouta itu...laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

Kriiik...Kriiiik...Kriiik...

Itu pertanyaan kok ngajak ribut ya?

**Kagami: "Hm...harus dijawab ya? bukannya Kise itu laki-laki...?"**

Kagami garuk-garuk kepala, bukan karena bingung tapi karena ternyata Kagami kutu-an. Lagipula kenapa juga author yang sudah pasti tau jawabannya masih bertanya juga.

"_Tapi kan Kise cantik, makanya aku curiga..."_

Kalau dipikir-pikir Kise memang cantik, kulitnya mulus, rambutnya terawat, dan tubuhnya proposional. Tapi masa sampai dikira wanita, punya _oppai_ saja tidak, bagian bawahnya sedkit 'menonjol' dan suaranya...

Err...suaranya rada ambigu sih, apalagi kalau sedang mendesah...

**Kagami: "Dia laki-laki, aku sudah pernah lihat."**

Kagami apa kau sadar bahwa kau telah mengundang gosip. Kapan dan dimana kau melihatnya? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau suka mengintip Kise mandi? Kagami aku kira selama ini kau polos...

**Kagami: "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak...waktu itu saat di **_**onsen**_** aku melihat Kise punya pisang yang bergelantungan."**

Ah gosip lagi...

Sejak kapan Kagami suka memandangi tubuh Kise.

"_Eh benarkah? Punya Kise sebesar apa?"_

Stop makin lama pertanyaaannya semakin melantur. Wawancara ini memang _absurd_ tapi masa iya sampai membicarakan buah pisang. Atau jangan-jangan...

**Kagami: "Pertanyaannya bukan itu kan?"**

"_Cih...ketahuan.."_

Dasar author, tante-tante tukang modus...

"_Iya maaf itu bukan pertanyaannya... pertanyaaan yang benar itu...ehem... apakah Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang narsis?"_

**Kagami: "Narsis.."**

Kagami menjawab tanpa bingung terlebih dahulu. Mau bagaimana lagi siapa juga yang tidak tau kalau Kise itu narsis. Mau di buktikan? Baiklah kami akan menunjukan beberapa bukti bahwa Kise adalah seseorang yang narsis.

**-Agen Aomine-**

Kise pernah memberikan majalah yang berisikan foto-fotonya kepada Aomine. Berikut percakapannya:

**Kise: "Aomine-**_**cchi**_** aku punya majalah untukmu. Ini isi nya foto-fotoku, nanti dilihat ya."**

**Aomine: "Hoam...kalau itu berisi foto **_**naked**_** mu yang berpose menggoda baru aku baca."**

**-Agen Kuroko-**

Kise pernah memberikan Kuroko sebuah botol parfum yang sama dengan yang Kise gunakan. Berikut percakapannya:

**Kise: "Kuroko-**_**cchi**_** ini parfum yang sering kugunakan, supaya saat aku tidak ada kau tidak kesepian-**_**ssu."**_

**Kuroko: "Aku tidak butuh parfum itu Kise-kun, karena yang asli jauh lebih wangi dibandingkan yang palsu."**

**-Agen Akashi-**

Kise pernah memberikan tanda tangannya kepada Akashi. Berikut percakapannya:

**Kise: "Ini tanda tanganku untuk Akashi-**_**cchi**_**, soalnya kalau aku sudah terkenal nanti susah dapatnya-**_**ssu**_**."**

**Akashi: "Terima kasih Ryouta, kalau begitu sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan 'tanda tanganku' ditubuhmu...**

.

Maka dari ketiga bukti diatas, dapat kita simpulkan bahwa Kise Ryouta itu **narsis**.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir buktinya kenapa lebih cenderung menunjukan kalau Kise itu adalah _ultimate uke_ ya? Ya sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, mungkin yang buat sedang lapar jadinya cerita ini rada ngawur...

Entahlah hanya tuhan yang tau...

**TBC**

Yei~ chapter 3 selesai dengan anehnya..

Maaf buat chapter ini masih pendek dan humornya kurang, soalnya saya lagi stress mau UTS jadi inspirasinya menguap entah kemana. Maaf membuat kecewa.

Untuk chapter depan diusahakan akan saya buat menarik. Dan ada yang mau request untuk chapter depan siapa yang akan muncul? Saya membuka request kok...sekalian pertanyaannya juga boleh #modus#bilang aja gak ada ide

Oke terima kasih semua sekian cuap-cuap saya, jadi ada yang mau mereview lagi?

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **


End file.
